Haricot et citronnade
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Quand Lucy et Levy tirent les vers du nez à Luxus pour lui faire avouer qu'il sort avec Fried... et en écrire un livre. YAOI Fried x Luxus, SPOIL JEUX MAGIQUES.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia, est un rat de bibliothèque. Un rat de bibliothèque qui écrit des tonnes de récits. Des tonnes de récits inachevés. Mais pour la première fois, elle va publier une nouvelle. Qui deviendra un best-seller. Ce best-seller sera le résultat de trop trainer au bar avec une certaine Mirajane...

Tout a commencé au retour victorieux de Fairy Tail après les jeux magiques. Lucy, comme à son habitude, était assise au bar en compagnie de son ex-coéquipière Cana et de sa meilleure amie Levy. La constellationniste observait Luxus Dreyar. Ce jeune dragonslayer au corps d'athlète. L'alcoolique regardait Lucy avec des airs de sous-entendus et lança :

« Toi, t'as pas de type de mec, en fait. Tu recherches que chez les dragonslayers. Bon en même temps, y'a de quoi...

- N'importe quoi, répliqua Lucy. Et puis, il sort avec Fried, non ? »

Cana recracha sa gorgée de bière en éclatant de rire bruyamment, Mirajane, elle qui était toujours friande d'histoires d'amour, cette fois-ci, se raidit, et Levy pouffa en se cachant dans son livre en grec ancien...

« Apparemment, non, soupira la mage aux clés...

- Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser ça ? Questionna le rat de bibliothèque.

- Pour moi, c'est évident que Fried est fou amoureux de Luxus, et puis j'ai l'impression que Luxus n'a jamais eu de petite amie...

- Ah bon ? rétorqua la jeune Strauss sur le ton de l'agacement. Tu penses ? Vraiment ?

- On ne peut pas nier que Fried n'ait d'yeux que pour lui, pensa Cana à voix haute. Mais il y a quand même une montagne de fille à gravir avant qu'il arrive à faire devenir Luxus gay.

- Evidemment Lucy ! Surenchérit la barmaid. C'est totalement impossible que Fried sorte avec Lux-

- C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de prétendantes au titre, la coupa Levy. Il y a Lisanna, toi Lucy-chan, Cana, Mirajane...

- HEIN ? S'écrièrent en chœur Lucy et Mira.

- Mais il ne faut pas exclure la possibilité que Luxus soit déjà homosexuel, continua Levy.

- En tout cas, rajouta la blonde, pour Fried, c'est confirmé.»

Mirajane soupira et voulu aller servir des clients pour se détendre, elle n'aimait pas cette conversation. Mais tout le monde avait à boire et à manger, alors elle fit mine d'aller chercher quelque chose à la réserve.

« Alors, elle, dit Cana, elle doit être amoureuse de l'un des deux, pour qu'elle soit tendue comme ça.

- De Fried, je pense, dit Lucy.

- Cana... pensa Levy à voix haute... Je me souviens quand même que Fried et Luxus étaient souvent ensemble, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes...

- Pas faux...

- Il faudrait enquêter...

- Mais comment ? Ils sont aussi réservés qu'une forteresse blindée... se lamenta Lucy.

- Je sais, on va faire la méthode Cana ! Je suis assez douée pour rendre les gens saouls...

- Tu es aussi très douée pour te saouler toi-même...

- Bonne idée ! Cria presque la blonde. Je prendrais des notes !

- Oui Lucy-chan ! Et si il y a un contenu intéressant, tu pourras en écrire un livre !»

Dans la soirée, Cana avait réussi à attirer Fried et Luxus vers le bar. Malheureusement, peu habitués à l'alcool, Fried s'endormit avant d'avoir terminé sa première choppe et Luxus menait un combat acharné contre ses paupières tombantes. Cana se dépêcha d'agir et lança :

« Moi mon meilleur ami d'enfance, c'est... euh...Grey ! Oui voilà c'est Grey ! Et toi Levy-chan ?

- Moi c'est Jet ! Euh... Droy ! Euh... Jet et Droy ! Et toi Lucy-chan ?

- C'était une jeune fille nommée euh... hésita Lucy, en envoyant mutuellement un SOS à ses amies.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle s'appelait Michelle, je crois, la coupa Cana.

- Oui c'est ça !

- Et toi Luxus-cha...euh Luxus ? »

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : les filles jouaient très mal la comédie. Mais quand on a les pensées brouillées par l'alcool, on ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Moi ? Euh... *Hips*... Je n'avais pas d'amis...

- Mais si, il doit bien il y avoir quelqu'un, insista Cana.

- Euh... Fried alors.

- C'était seulement ton meilleur ami ? Rien de plus ?

- Il faut y aller plus en douceur pour lui tirer les vers du nez, Cana, chuchota Levy.

- T'inquiète, quand on est bourré on s'en rend pas compte, avis de pro.

- Euh... Vous voulez dire quoi par plus que mon meilleur ami ?

- Réfléchis un peu, Luxus-chan, au d-

- LUXUS-CHAN ? Tu m'as appelé Luxus-chan ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux aussi m'appeler Cana-chan. Donc je disais, à ton avis, au-dessus de l'amitié, il y a quoi comme sentiment ?

- Euh... *hips* La meilleure amitié ?

- _(MAIS NON PATATE !)_ Oui, et encore au-dessus ?

- Je sèche...

- Attention, Luxus-chan, si tu abandonnes, j'interroge quelqu'un d'autre !

- Si si attends ! Je vais trouver !

- _(Le chantage marche toujours, même le plus puéril, quand on est ivre!)_

- JE SAIS CANA-CHAN! C'est l'amour grand-paternel !

- _(On n'est pas sorties de l'auberge. Et finalement j'apprécie moyen l'idée du Cana-chan. De toute façon demain il aura oublié.)_ Attention ! On retire les relations familiales !

- Alors... c'est... L'amour ?

- Bravo Luxus-chan ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy et Levy, se précipitèrent pour écrire le récit de Luxus... Enfin bon, en bonnes commères, elles n'allaient pas changer les noms, et faire éditer ce récit chez _"Histoires Vraies"._ Trop fréquenter Mirajane peut nuire à votre santé mentale, jeunes filles...

* * *

_6 mois plus tard..._

Fried Justine, mage runaire, cherchait un livre pour tuer le temps. En entrant dans une librairie, il jeta un œil à la tête de gondole réservée aux best-sellers.

- _Crépuscule_, de Stéphane Meilleur

- _90 nuances de rose_, d'Elle Jaïmes

- _Haricot et citronnade_, de Jude Hartefilia et Remy Von Garten

« Déjà lu... déjà lu... et pas intéressé par les livres culinaires...»

C'est drôle, les noms de Jude Hartefilia et Remy Von Garten lui rappelaient quelque chose... Mais oui ! Lucy et Levy ! Elles avaient enfin publié un livre, il serait ravi de le lire. Il saisit l'ouvrage et lu le résumé.

* * *

**_Dans ce monde intolérant et violent, il y avait l'innocence et la détermination des enfants de Fairy Tail. Mais certains tournent mal en grandissant. Blessent certaines personnes sans s'en rendre compte. Puis sont pardonnés. Remontez dans le temps et découvrez la face cachée de celui qui a un jour voulu détruire cette guilde._**

_« Un doux yaoi comme on n'en voit pas souvent » _**Le Bookworm Sorcerer**

_« De quoi faire baver les fangirls » _**Le Weekly Sorcerer**

_« KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *bave*» _**Le Fangirl Sorcerer**

_« Encore une réussite des talentueuses mages d'Earthland» _**Le Edolas Non-Sorcerer**

* * *

« Un livre... sur Luxus ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas péjoratif...Attendez... Yaoi... ?»

Fried saisi son téléphone cellulaire, comme il l'appelle, et composa rapidement le numéro de son maitre adoré: Luxus.

« Allô Fried ?

- Allô Luxus, j'ai un gros problème.

- Oui, je vais très bien, et toi ?

- Oh, désolé, bonjour...

- Pourtant d'habitude c'est toi qui m'apprends la politesse...

- Pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, j'ai vraiment un énorme problème.

- Si gros que ça ? Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seul pour une fois ?

- Non parce que ça te concerne.

- Je le sens mal.

- Tu as raison de le sentir mal.

- C'est quoi ton... notre problème alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

- Viens à la librairie en face de la droguerie...

- La droguerie ? Fried tu te drogues ?

- Une droguerie est un magasin vendant des produits d'entretien et d'hygiène...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... mais elle est où cette droguerie?

- En face de la librairie où je suis.

- Ca je l'ai bien compris, mais je ne vous pas de quel endroit tu veux parler.

- A côté de la rédaction du Sorcerer.

- Ah je vois. A tout de suite. »

* * *

« Bon alors, où est le problème ?

- Tiens, lis ce résumé.

- ...

- Alors ?

- Jude Hartefilia et Remy Von Garten, je les retiens, ces deux-là. Il faudra que je fasse une recherche sur eux, que je sache où ils habitent pour leur-

- Luxus ! Ce sont Lucy et Levy !

- Ah oui ! Je trouvais que ces noms me semblaient familiers... Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, Fried...

- Ce n'étais pas toi voulait garder notre relation secrète ?

- Quel est le rapport avec notre relation ?

- Tu as lu les critiques en dessous ?

- Non attends... Yaoi ? Yaoi ? Yaoi ! Elles se fichent de nous ! Comment peuvent-elles être au courant ?

- Aucune idée.

- Elles vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

- Attends ! On devrai peut être le lire d'abord...»

* * *

C'est ainsi que Fried et Luxus, assis sur un canapé de velours cramoisi, sertit de froufrous de soie dorés et décoré de coussins assortis, mangeant à une table en bois massif Louis XV ornée de dorures, dans des assiettes en porcelaines de chine avec un service en argent, buvant dans des verres à pied de cristal, et tout le couvert reposant sur une nappe en dentelle d'Akalifa. Les murs étaient rouges, eux aussi, et le parquet en chêne était enjolivé d'un épais tapis... rouge lui aussi. Luxus ne supportait pas la maison de son petit-ami, c'était pour cela qu'il l'invitait toujours chez lui pour éviter l'inverse. Enfin bon, le salon, ce n'était rien par rapport à sa chambre. Rose, toute rose. Luxus finit sa bouchée de haricot et lança.

« Je te promets que pour ton anniversaire, Fried, je refais la déco de ta maison »

« Tu parles d'un cadeau » A pensé le mage runaire. Quelque peu vexé, il répondit :

« Bon, on le lit, ce livre ? »

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre, jespère que ça vous a plu. Au départ, ça devait être un OS, mais finallement ce sera une fic en trois petits chapitres.**

**Review ? Constructive ou non, je prends toujours, d'ailleurs, si le nombre de vues est supérieur au nombre de reviews, et bien je.. euh... *DringDring* Oh, téléphone, excusez moi ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre__ 1_**

_Luxus s'ennuyait. Natsu se battait avec Grey, Erza les calmait pendant que Mirajane l'attaquait par derrière, Lisanna jouait avec Happy, Elfman cherchait sa perruche et Cana buvait. Ce qu'ils étaient bruyants. C'était pour ça qu'il s'enfermait dans son casque en écoutant de la musique toute la journée. Il n'avait pas d'amis et n'en voulait pas: ceux de la guilde étaient trop gamins. Et de toute façon, c'était lui, à 14 ans, le plus âgé._

_Makarov revenait du conseil. Il pleuvait des cordes. Il avait du rentrer à pied, car on était un jour férié. Il se dirigeai d'un pas hâté vers sa guilde, quand il aperçu une silhouette enfantine recroquevillée sur le sol d'un coin de rue, emmitouflée dans une couverture en lin. Le doyen s'avança et écarta le tissu du visage de l'enfant endormit. Il devait avoir aux alentours de dix ans. Makarov prit tant bien que mal (à cause de sa petite taille) le garçonnet dans ses bras et s'approcha d'un réverbère presque éteint. L'enfant avait un teint de porcelaine, et des mèches de cheveux verts humides de pluie lui retombaient sur le visage. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, alors Makarov décida de le ramener directement chez lui. Le chemin lui paru plus long que d'habitude, car cet enfant commençait à peser et Makarov faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Arrivé à destination, il emmitoufla le petit dans une serviette éponge et s'empressa d'aller à la guilde pour aller chercher son petit fils._

_Le petit s'éveilla durant l'absence du grand père. Il avait froid. Il retira la serviette qui le retenait prisonnier. Il comprit que que quelqu'un l'avait recueillit, mais qu'il n'était pas là. __Il s'assit sur le lit et resta là, à rêvasser devant la fenêtre, en attendant sagement le retour de celui qui l'avait amené ici. _

_La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Makarov et Luxus se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Le petit garçon se retourna quand ils entrèrent. _

_ « Bonjour._

_- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Makarov en s'approchant de lui, tu n'as rien ?_

_- J'ai un peu froid, répondit-il._

_- C'est normal, tu es trempé jusqu'aux os. Tu vas prendre un bon bain chaud et je vais faire sécher tes vêtements. Ah, au fait, tu as faim ?_

_- Oui._

_- D'accord, on va te préparer quelque chose. »_

_Makarov le conduit à la salle de bain, tout en commandant 3 rations de pâtes à Luxus._

_Le petit, avala son dîner à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne parlait pas._

_« Comment t'appeles tu ? commença Makarov._

_- Fried Justine._

_- Et ton âge ?_

_- 11 ans._

_- Que faisait-tu, dehors à une heure pareille ?_

_- Je suis partit de chez moi il y a deux mois. Je n'avais plus assez d'argent pour me payer une auberge alors j'ai voulu dormir dehors._

_- Mais c'est très dangereux ! Pourquoi es-tu partit de chez toi ?_

_- Je suis une honte pour ma famille. Donc je suis partit et je cherche une guilde nommée Fairy Tail._

_- Une honte... pour ta famille ?_

_- Bah oui grand-père, rétorqua Luxus d'un ton ironique, c'est exactement ce que tu penses de papa..._

_- Ne remet pas ça, Luxus. _

_- C'est parce que j'ai utilisé la magie. Père était mage, auparavant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il est en prison. Mère m'a interdit d'utiliser la magie, mais je l'ai fait._

_- Ecoute, mon petit. Je suis le maitre de Fairy Tail. Nous t'acceptons à la guilde avec grand plaisir. Nous allons te payer un appartement à Fairy Hills jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Mais avant ça, est tu sur de vouloir quitter ta famille ?_

_- Oui. »_

**_Chapitre 2_**

Plusieurs mois plus tard.

_Le maître avait encore (et toujours) des ennuis avec le conseil. C'était pour ça qu'ils ne s'était pas rendu compte que Fried n'avait pas été bien intégré au sein de la guilde. Rien qu'avec son apparence, la plupart des enfants le trouvaient étrange. Ces cheveux mi- longs verts, ce teint blanchâtre, cette mouche et ce maquillage, ces habits des Lumières. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Et croyez vous que Luxus (qui lui avait très bien comprit) aurait fait quelque chose pour lui. Le petit nouveau regrettait un peu ses grands frères, mais même sans compagnie, la bonne humeur de la guilde le faisait sourire. Il se fichait de lui-même, mais il s'inquiétait pour le petit-fils de Makarov. Pourquoi était il seul ? Il avait l'air d'aimer la solitude. _

_Un jour, Natsu était partit couver l'œuf avec Lisanna, et il trouvait la guilde trop calme. Il s'ennuyait. Naturellement, il alla voir Luxus._

_« Bonjour »_

_Luxus daigna lever la tête de sa BD._

_« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? _

_-Je m'ennuyais un peu, alors j'ai pensé que..._

_- Tu t'ennuies depuis trois mois, tu peux tenir un peu plus non ? Le temps que je finisse ma BD._

_- J'attendrais. »_

_Macao, qui était assit à la table derrière la leur, remarqua les efforts du petit blond. Il n'avait presque pas envoyé Fried balader, comme il le fait avec tout le monde._

_Une demi heure, plus tard, Luxus avait enfin finit sa BD. _

_« Viens, on va discuter dehors, il y a des oreilles indiscrètes ici. »_

_Ils sortirent de la guilde sous l'oeuil satisfait de l'alcoolique, qui se disait que le maître serait heureux de voir son petit fils comme ça._

_Fried et Luxus s'assirent sur un banc, non loin de l'appartement qui hébergera Lucy 9 ans plus tard. Un espèce de malaise se fit sentir. Personne ne parlait. Et ce n'était pas quelqu'un comme Fried qui engagerait la conversation. Donc le blond posa la-question-type-des-magiciens-qui-s-ennuient._

_« Qu'est ce que tu utilises comme magie ? »_

_Fried croyait dur comme fer que Luxus s'intéressait à lui. Vraiment. (hahahaha.)_

_« J'utilise la magie des runes ! _

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- Attends, fermez les yeux, je vais vous montrer !»_

15 minutes plus tard.

_« C'est bon ? Je peux ouvrir ?_

_- Non, attendez encore 5 petites minutes._

_- Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu me dis ça. Ah oui, et arrête de me vouvoyer, veux tu ?_

_- Non, désolé. Question de principes. Vous êtes beaucoup plus âgé que moi._

_- Je n'ai que 14 ans._

_- Oui, c'est très âgé par rapport à moi, c'est pour ça que je vous doit tout mon respect._

_- ... (Il me fait un peu pitié...)_

_- Voilà, c'est terminé ! »_

_Luxus ouvrit les yeux. Il ne vit rien qui n'avait changé._

_« Qu'est ce que tu as fait, au juste ?_

_- Attends un peu._

_- Moi j'ai faim, et j'ai pas le temps d'attendre, dit-il en se levant, AÏE ! C'est quoi ça ? Je peux pas sortir ! C'est toi, Fried ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est fort... Mais un peu long à installer. _

_- C'est parce que je ne m'entraine pas assez. »_

_Une heure plus tard, l'enchantement levé et deux glaces payées, Luxus emmena Fried quelque part. Ce quelque part n'est autre que sa 'cachette secrète'. Il venait toujours ici car le calme et l'air y sont reposants. Et Fried est la première personne autre que Luxus à y pénétrer. C'était une sorte de refuge entre des arbres, des buissons et des rochers, près d'une rivière. Ce n'était pas très bien caché mais personne n'allait ici. Toujours aussi bavards, ils mangèrent leurs glaces en silence, plongés dans la contemplation d'une fourmilière. Luxus leva le nez et vit que Fried ne contemplait pas la fourmilière. Il pleurait. A chaudes larmes. Mais en silence. Désemparé, le blond posa une main son épaule et dit:_

_« Ca va ?_

_- Si je pleure, c'est que je vais bien, à votre avis ? »_

_C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Fried parler avec autant d'agressivité dans la voix._

_« C'est de ma faute ?_

_- Non._

_- Ta famille... te manque ?_

_- Mes grands frères._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrive à tout le monde. Vas y, dis ce que tu as sur le cœur._

_- Mes grands frères sont jumeaux. L'un d'eux s'appelle est magnifique. J'aimerai tellement lui ressembler. Il est grand. Ses cheveux ondulés noirs corbeau lui tombent sur les épaules en petites boucles. Ses yeux sont bleu-vert et son visage est fin et pale. Son maquillage fait ressortir cette blancheur. Il a un grand manteau émeraude et un foulard blanc et vaporeux. Il se chausse avec de grandes bottes noires en cuir. Mon père dit qu'il a une grande dose de une grande dose de magie en lui, mais il ne s'en sert pas. Mon autre grand frère est gigantesque et très baraqué, il a les traits durs et des cheveux verts presque rasés. Il s'appelle Lukas. Il s'habille toujours en jogging/chemise et est souvent avec des filles. Mes grands frères étaient différents, mais ils s'aimaient et ils m'aimaient aussi. Il ne m'ont jamais crié après, ils me prenaient dans leurs bras, on jouait souvent ensemble. J'aimerait tellement me serrer contre eux à se moment là. Mais Mère n'aimait pas Olive. Un matin, je l'ai entendu se lever très tôt, mais je me suis rendormi juste après. A peine réveillé que Lukas s'est jeté vers moi pour me dire de vite venir m'habiller. On est sortis et il m'a payé une glace, puis il m'a amené dans une forêt, là où personne ne nous trouverait. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a dit : _Olive est partit. Tu te souviens, de ceux qui voulaient construire une tour pour ressusciter un espèce de dieu ?_ (tour qui va être sujette à une aventure dans quelques années...)_ Maman l'a envoyé là bas. Parce qu'il est trop différent. Tu comprendras par toi même plus tard._ J'ai pleuré pendant des heures interminables. Lukas me berçait. Il s'est montré patient. Parfois, une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux bruns. Puis quand je me suis calmé, il m'a donné un petit mot qu'Olive m'avait écrit : "_Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Je te supplie de ne pas devenir comme moi." Je t'aimerais toujours._ Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je devienne comme lui. Il avait toujours été mon model. Par la suite, Lukas n'a pas changé, mais un jour, j'ai trouvé le journal de mon père, j'ai essayé un enchantement, ma mère m'a vu et elle a dit que c'était trop et qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir._

_- Dis donc, reprit Luxus, tu parles comme un livre..._

_- ..._

_- Je ne veux pas me méler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas qu'à cause de la magie que te mère t'a abandonnée. C'est parce que, après la description de... euh... Olive, je trouve que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. _

_- ... ET QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A DE MAL AU FAIT QUE JE RESSEMBLE A MON FRERE ?_

_- ..._

_- Désolé, je me suis emporté._

_- C'est pas grave. Selon moi, il n'y a rien de mal à ce que tu prennes ton frère pour model. Mais tout le monde ne pense pas ça. Dans ce monde, il y a des gens moins tolérants que moi ou Lukas. Ton frère est différent. Tu le sais bien..._

_- En quoi mon frère est il différent ? _

_- Tu le sais au fond de toi. Rends toi à l'évidence. Ton frère est gay, et ta mère ne veut pas que tu deviennes comme lui.»_

_Fried était en colère contre le monde entier. Luxus inclut._

_« Comment osez-vous parler de mon frère ainsi ? Vous ne connaissez pas ma vie ! Vous n'avez rien à me dire ! hurla t-il en se levant._

_- Attends Fried, je ne..._

_- Taisez-vous ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! De toute façon, vous vous fichez bien de moi comme de votre grand-père ! Vous n'avez donc de respect pour personne ?_

_- Fried, calme toi, je..._

_- Ne me coupez pas la parole ! Depuis tout à l'heure vous ne m'écoutez même pas, vous avez votre casque sur les oreilles, comme d'habitude !_

_- Mais, je..._

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre idiot ! »_

_Fried hurlait et pleurait. Luxus essaya de le calmer et de le rasseoir (après avoir retiré ses écouteurs), mais Fried criait et se débattait comme un enfant. Il a quand même réussit à le calmer (Pour être effrayant comme il le sera quelques années plus tard, c'est sur Fried qu'il s'est entrainé le plus souvent), mais le petit vert continuait de pleurer. On l'entendrait à des kilomètres. Luxus le regardait sans trouver rien à faire. Il ressemblait à un bébé à qui on aurait prit sa mère. Le blond réfléchit. Quand il était enfant il faisait souvent de gros caprices à son grand père (pour des raisons futiles, ce qui le différencie de Fried à l'instant présent), et Makarov, dans sa grande gentillesse (trop grande, même) le prenait dans ses bras. Alors, sans réfléchir il s'agenouia devant Fried et le prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent net. Le garçonnet fut étonné de voir l'ex-pauvre idiot dans un élan d'affection. Il posa ses petites mains menues sur le crâne de Luxus et le serra contre lui. Le blond fut surprit. Il avait senti que Fried était calmé et qu'il regrettait ses gestes, mais il continua son étreinte: il pensait que c'était la première fois qu'il rendait quelqu'un _heureux.

_« Fried ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je pourrais être ton troisième grand frère.»_

* * *

_Réconciliés, les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la journée dans leur repaire. Fried s'était excusé auprès de Luxus et vice-versa. Ils avaient tiré un trait sur cette histoire et riaient ensemble. Ce dernier avait réussi à faire en sorte que Fried le tutoie (après une heure et demie d'entrainement intensif). Luxus voulait que le soleil ne se couche jamais. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça. Pas depuis l'exclusion de son père. Cependant ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient au crépuscule. Makarov, Macao, et Gildarts (toujours présent pour des enfants qui ne sont pas les siens !), accompagnés d'Erza et de Natsu étaient partis à leur recherche. Natsu les avait presque trouvés. Il était passé à côté de la 'cachette'. Il avait beuglé "Luxus, ramène toi !", et ce dernier l'avait très bien entendu. Mais Fried s'était endormit. Le blond avait séré contre lui son nouveau petit frère et avait fait semblant de dormir lui aussi. Mais le doyen, en voyant le petit dragon rose près du repaire, se souvint d'une chose. Un jour, Luxus l'avait emmené ici, pour qu'il l'aide à soigner un raton laveur presque mort. Il avait 8 ans. Il pensait que Luxus avait arrêté de venir ici, mais finalement, il se dit qu'il faudrait y jeter un coup d'oeuil. En pénétrant dans cette ''cabane'', il y découvrit de petits anges endormis, étendus sur le sol, un blond et un vert, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme pour se protéger du froid. Un sourire illumina le visage ridé du doyen, et une larme perla au coin de son oeuil. Luxus avait enfin ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un. Et qui sait ? peut être serait il le prochain..._

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

_Quatre étés passèrent et Fried et Luxus devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde. Les inséparables. Mais le mage de foudre devenait de plus en plus odieux avec son grand-père. Son ami avait essayé de le résonner plusieurs fois. En vain. Car dès qu'il en parlait, Luxus ne lui adressait plus la parole pendant plusieurs jours. Une véritable torture pour Fried, (entre nous, pour Luxus, c'était comme un jeu pour voir combien de temps Fried allait tenir). Son sentiment d'amitié envers Luxus s'était transformé en une sorte de vénération. Luxus était son modèle. Luxus était son idole. En d'autre mots, Luxus était son Dieu. A ce moment là, Fried avait 15 ans et le mage de foudre en avait 18. Cela faisait un an qu'il était rang S. Depuis Fried se faisait tout petit à côté de lui. Il avait presque honte de ne pas en être lui aussi. Il commençait à penser qu'il ne méritait pas que Luxus s'occupe de lui comme un 'grand frère'. Les autres de la guilde (dont Luxus) lui disaient qu'il ne fallait pas penser comme cela. Sauf Cana. Bizarrement, elle comprenait le sentiment de Fried. Et vous savez très certainement pourquoi... Mais ceci est une autre histoire. Donc Luxus et Fried étaient presque seuls au bar de la guilde. L'ancienne personne chargée du service leur servit des haricots avec du poulet. Le blond regarda son assiette, puis Fried. Il se mit à rire. _

_« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?_

_- Dis, Fried..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ca te dérange si désormais je t'appelle 'haricot' ?_

_- Mais bien sur... Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle citronnade, non plus ?_

_- Ce serait marrant, pensa Erza à voix haute qui passait derrière eux..._

_- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Fried, espèce de... monstre._

_- Ah non, c'est moi le monstre, ici ! beugla Mirajane._

_- UNE BASTON ! UNE BASTON ! UNE BASTON ! cria Natsu._

_- On se calme, Flammèche, soupira Luxus._

_- Niark niark... ricana Grey._

_- S'PECE DE GLAÇON ! s'énerva Flammèche._

_- Ils sont bruyants... se lamenta Fried._

_- Tu as raison. Allez, viens Haricot, on va au Repaire, ce sera plus au calme..._

_- ... »_

**_Chapitre 4 (fin)_**

_Même depuis son rang S, Luxus avait continué les missions normales, souvent accompagné de son acolyte le haricot. Mais aujourd'hui, Luxus voulait faire une S-Quest. Et pas des moindre. Arrêter 3 guildes noires dépendantes de Tartaros. Et il ne voulait pas que Fried l'accompagne. Selon lui, beaucoup trop dangereuse pour son petit corps de légume vert (cette comparaison à eu le don de faire déprimer Fried sur son triste sort de gringalet). Mais en réalité, c'était lui qui s'inquiétait pour Luxus. Reviendrait-il en un seul morceau ? Il serait bien embêté si il lui manquait un bras. Ou alors, reviendrait-il, tout simplement ? Fried n'avait pas partagé ce sentiment d'appréhension avec le mage de foudre. _

_Luxus arracha la mission du panneau. Il la donna au responsable des missions (ce n'était pas Mira à l'époque). Il mit son sac sur son dos. Il partit. Fried voyait sa silhouette en contre-jour s'en aller. Il était au bord des larmes. Puis la porte se referma. Luxus était partit. Et ne reviendrait peut être pas. Il attendit pendant 5 minutes qui lui avaient semblé être des heures. Il se leva et couru vers la sortie. Le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Jusqu'à la la gare. Le blond attendait son train. Fried se planta devant lui et écarta les bras comme pour l'empêcher de passer._

_« Luxus, tu ne partiras pas sans moi ! Et tu ne partiras jamais sans moi ! Je serais désormais le chef de ta garde officielle ! »_

** ~~ Fin ~~**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Luxus ferma le livre. Fried avait déjà finit de lire depuis 5 minutes, car pour ça, le mage de foudre était aussi lent qu'un escargot. Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Luxus prit la parole, et dit :

« C'était naze, comme fin.

- En effet.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais des frères.

- C'est normal, car je suis fils unique.

- Et ta mère...?

- Si je suis allé à Fairy Tail, c'est car mes parents sont grabataires. Et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi. Il n'y a qu'une infirmière qui vient une fois par jour.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Les seules choses vraies dans ce livre sont le début, avec mon grand-père qui t'accueille, et la fin du passage dans la cabane.

- Je me demande comment elles ont su ça, mais...

- ...mais demain, il y aura des morts à la guilde.»

* * *

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**Je suis surs que vous êtes déçus de la fin, quand Fried dit qu'il est fils unique. **

**Rendez vous dans le prochain chapitre. Suspence, Levy et Lucy vont-elles survivre ? Lucy, peut-être mais Levy, j'en doute... A quoi ça sert d'avoir Gajeel à ses pieds si il ne peut pas te protéger ?**

**Review/tomate/insulte/haricot ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Luxus et Fried dormaient. Ils devaient prendre des forces. Malheureusement, Luxus fut réveillé par son téléphone. Son grand-père le cherchait. Il lui répondit qu'il était chez Fried. A son arrivée chez le mage runaire, le doyen fut étonné de voir son petit-fils en caleçon/chemise. Chez quelqu'un en plus. Décoiffé, les yeux cernés, et la tête du matin.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux papy ? Tu m'as réveillé, là.

- Je vois bien ça. Je te cherchais car depuis hier matin, tu n'avais donné aucun signe de vie et tu n'étais pas chez toi.

- J'étais avec Fried.

- Tu as dormit chez lui ?

- Oui. On a lu un truc hier, et je suis resté le soir.

- Vous avez lu quoi ?

- Tu verras bien. Tu le sauras à un moment ou un autre.

- Fried a une chambre d'amis ?

- Bah non, papy, on a dormit ensemble.

- ...

- Et même si il en avait une, on aurait quand même dormit ensemble.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est normal entre amis de longue date...»

Luxus laissa échapper un ricanement. Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant. En même temps, pas grand monde ne le savait, mis à part Bixlow et Evergreen... Et évidemment, Lucy et Levy. Mais il décida de ne pas lui dire maintenant. Il s'en rendra compte par lui même. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Fried était réveillé. Il aperçu le maître dans le salon et alla le saluer. Puis Luxus demanda à Fried où il rangeait ses sodas. Etrange, se dit ce dernier. Luxus savait très bien qu'il ne buvait pas de soda. Mais le chef des Raijinshuu était intelligent. Il se douta que le mage de foudre avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il se contenta d'un:

« Suis-moi, je vais voir ce qu'il me reste.»

Les deux compères s'éloignèrent et laissèrent Makarov seul dans le salon. En lieu sûr, Luxus expliqua la situation à Fried. Il voulait que son grand-père devine en lui laissant des indices. Ils retournèrent dans le living-room, et à portée d'ouïe de Makarov, Fried dit : « Désolé, je n'avais plus rien ». Ils s'assirent côté à côte (très serrés...) sur le canapé et invitèrent le doyen à s'asseoir. Fried bailla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Makarov trouvait ça bizarre. Mais bon, après tout, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait vu 9 ans auparavant, dans la cachette de son petit-fils. Il pensait, qu'avec le temps (et les changements -en mal- dans le caractère de son petit-fils adoré) qu'ils avaient arrêté de se considérer comme frères, mais la vision qu'il avait en face de lui confirma le contraire. Après des années de théâtre quand il était enfant (c'est pour cela que les gens croyaient que ses vêtements quotidiens étaient un costume), Fried réussi à prendre un regard rêveur et amoureux, fixant un point derrière la fenêtre. Bon, ça paraissait un peu exagéré, mais sur Fried, TOUT paraissait exagéré (surtout avec pour décor un tel appartement). Le mage de foudre, lui, paraissait tellement concentré que c'en était peu crédible. La main de Luxus passa des cheveux au visage, puis du visage au cou, du cou à l'épaule, de l'épaule au bras, du bras à la main. Luxus fit remarquer au haricot qu'il avait les mains froides. Il prit les deux frêles mains de Fried entre les siennes pour les réchauffer. Pour Makarov, rien de plus normal. Enfin, ça devenait quand même bizarre. Luxus se leva, dit au mage runaire qu'il allait lui chercher une couverture et lui déposa un baiser sur le front (non sans devenir rouge comme la salle à manger de Fried). C'est à ce moment là que Makarov comprit. Il prit une expression figée. Il n'était pas choqué... mais étonné. Puis un sourire fendit son visage de vieillard. Fille ou garçon, quelle différence ? Sur ce, il se leva en disant qu'il allait les laisser. Luxus s'était arrêté en voyant l'expression de son grand-père. Au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte, Makarov regarda Luxus avec un regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années, qui voulait dire : « Je suis fier de toi. »

Une chose de faite.

La deuxième chose se passera sans doute... Différemment.

Luxus et Fried entrèrent côte à côte, d'un pas décidé à la guilde. Levy, Lucy et Cana ne purent s'empêcher de glousser. Luxus s'adossa à coté d'elles sur le bar et son compagnon resta en retrait derrière lui. Il dit d'une voix forte et claire, de manière à ce qu'on l'entende : « Erza, tu connaissait à peu près tout le monde, à la tour du paradis ? »

Tout le monde se tut. Luxus serait-il devenu sociable ?

Par contre, Lucy et Levy (Cana n'avait pas daigné de lire ce livre, bien trop occupée à boire), voyaient la chose arriver.

« Euh, en gros, oui...

- Très bien, il parait que le frère de Fried y était.

- C'est vrai Fried ? Je suis désolée...

- Non, ce n'ai pas vrai, la coupa Fried. Comme le reste de ce livre d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en sortant l'objet en question de sa poche.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est de qui ?

- Ca parle de quoi ?

- C'est de Erza ?

- Ca parle de Fried ?

- ON SE CALME ! gronda Luxus.

- Ce livre est un chef d'œuvre de mensonges écrit par nos chères Lucy et Levy, commença Fried. Il est sensé raconter notre enfance, à moi et Luxus. Il parle d'une relation que les critiques qualifient de "yaoi", pourtant inexistante à cette époque. »

_A cette époque. _Mirajane laissa tomber son plateau. Cette phrase voulait tout dire. La guilde en resta bouche bée.

« Je me vois dans l'obligeance de vous dire, mesdemoiselles, poursuivi "Haricot", que ce récit n'est qu'une fable sortie tout droit de votre imagination. Mais comment Lucy et Levy, si inncocentes, pouraient-elles raconter de telles inepties ? Il doit bien il y avoir une histoire d'alcool, là dedans, n'est ce pas, Cana ?

- Je nie farouchement, se défendit-elle !

- Cana, dit calmement Luxus, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je me souviens de TOUT.

- Oui et tu dois te souvenir que tu avais donné ton accord pour le livre !

- J'étais bourré !

- A~hem...

- Bien, malheureusement, depuis que tu as avoué tes liens de parentés avec Gildarts, on ne peut même plus t'approcher, alors nous n'aurons que 5 quatre personnes à démolir...

- 5 ? Pourquoi 5 ?

- Lucy, Levy, et Loki, Natsu et Gajeel, en bons princes charmants, se mettrons en travers de notre chemin.

- Natsu et Gajeel t'ont battus.

- Peut être, mais là j'ai Fried avec moi. Et à voir l'expression d'Erza, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle se joindra à nous dans peu de temps... Tiens, Mirajane, toi aussi tu as l'air énervée...

- C'est vrai ? On peux Luxus ?

- Bien sûr !

- Mais on a rien fait à Erza ! se défendit Levy.

- Non, mais ce que vous avez fait à Fried et Luxus est impardonnable... gronda Erza.

- Et Mirajane, continua Lucy on est désolées pour Fried, mais c'est la dure loi de l'amou-...»

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ressentant une vive douleur dans la joue gauche, provenant du violent coup de Mirajane... en Satan Soul.

« Et allez... soupira Makarov qui observait depuis le début, c'est repartit pour une énième reconstruction de la guilde... »

En voyant Erza se rééquiper avec l'armure du Purgatoire, Lucy poussa un écrit d'effroi an appelant Natsu et Loki. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, découvrant avec stupeur que Flammèche s'était éclipsé avec son partenaire d'acier. Et Loki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir de son monde non plus... "Mort" fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Lucy à cet instant.

* * *

_Plus tard, dans la soirée._

Levy était allongée sur son canapé, recouverte de bandages. A ces côtés, le dragon d'acier, penaud.

« On a eu de la chance que Luxus et Fried plaisantaient quand ils ont parlé de nous "démolir". Ils voulaient juste que l'on retire le livre de la publication... Mais Erza et Mirajane l'ont prit au premier degré... ET TOI, TU ETAIS OU ?

- Désolé...

- Tu es pitoyable...

- Eh ! Les épreuves de rang S, c'est finit ! On est plus partenaires, je vais quand même pas rester à te protéger toute ta vie !

- ... _(Ce qu'ils sont romantiques, les dragons...)_

_-_ Tu sais que à la base, c'est quand même moi qui ai faillit te tuer !

- Oui mais... C'est du passé... Et c'est toi qui m'a proposé de m'accompagner sur Tenroujima ! Donc ceci est synonyme de regret !

- C'est juste que je ne supportait pas l'idée que Natsu y aille sans moi.

- T'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ?

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Natsu ? Ca va pas ?

- Tu es amoureux de qui, alors ?

- De personne ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je devrais arrêter de lire, pour comprendre que les hommes de la vie réelle sont différents d'Edward Cullen...

- C'est qui Edward Cullen ? Le dragon slayer des Visages-Pâles ?

- Très drôle, Gajeel...

- Mais si ! C'était drôle, quand même ! »

Levy soupira devant la puérilité de celui qu'elle voulait comme petit-ami.

Dans deux autres appartements, une scène semblable se déroulait. Virgo reçu l'autorisation de punir Lokipar Lucy (Natsu avait disparu), et Gildarts était aux petits soins de sa fille chérie, car il n'avait pas pu résister à Erza et Mirajane.

Maintenant,

il ne restait plus qu'à Luxus à offrir un nouvel appartement à Fried (en l'empêchent de le redécorer),

et ils serait le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

**Voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette fic vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres Fried x Luxus (_If I Were A Girl_ ett _Chroniques d'un Aristocrate et d'un Electricien_.)**

**Review ?**


End file.
